


粗暴爱好者

by tigerjo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 乳头蹂躏, 捆绑, 粗暴性爱, 轻微捆绑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo
Summary: 布鲁斯喜欢粗暴一点儿的性爱，并且鼓起勇气问了托尼





	粗暴爱好者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Like It Rough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589341) by [sharkie335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335). 



> 作者的加注：这是我写的2012愿望清单的第一篇，原梗来自于shaenie，想看一篇科学组，轻微捆绑＋粗暴性爱

和托尼上床三个星期之后，布鲁斯坦白了自己喜欢粗暴性爱的事实。他其实没指望什么。尽管布鲁斯自己都不明白到底为什么，托尼显然非常喜欢浩克、并且很信任布鲁斯。这就意味着他还是有那么一点儿几率，能得到他非常、非常想要的。这个概率，比他和其他任何一个知道他是谁和什么的人都要高。

曾经有一段时候，粗暴的性爱只是一种——性爱而已。那只是一种增强性爱愉悦度的方法。现在，这是向他自己证明他仍然能控制自己，一个触碰他表面下的愤怒、让这愤怒慢慢沸腾而不是一下子失控喷发的方法。

此外，能够完全放松下来享受点什么，而不用担心另一个家伙的感觉，真是棒极了。

但布鲁斯仍然做好了托尼说“不”的准备。学会接受别人的拒绝就是他生命的一部分。因为如果他期望别人说“是”，可是别人却没有说，他会很失望。对于布鲁斯来说，失望可不是什么好事。

但是他真的很希望托尼能答应，或者至少能考虑一下这件事。

他完全没想到托尼兴高采烈地答应了。而且立刻开始问他一些很细节的问题，关于布鲁斯所认为的“粗暴性爱”的具体内容。一脸懵逼的布鲁斯尽可能地回答了他的问题，然后事情就直接成了这样——

他全身赤裸地躺在托尼的床上，双手被绑在头顶。他几乎要被亲到窒息，而托尼的手在他的身体上肆意游走着。托尼的触碰轻柔的令人抓狂，轻轻地划过布鲁斯的胸膛和腹部，布鲁斯感觉自己快要疯了。

正当布鲁斯觉得自己不能承受更多地撩拨的时候，托尼在布鲁斯乳首周围轻轻绕圈的手突然猛地捏了一下他的乳尖。疼痛来的如此突然、如此猛烈、如此完美，布鲁斯差点尖叫出来。

但他没有，他拱起背，喘着气说到：“对，就是这样。”

托尼若有所思地哼了一声，然后说；“这样怎么样？”布鲁斯还没来得及问他究竟是指什么，托尼就拧了一下布鲁斯的乳尖，加强了刚才的效果。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，这样他可以更好地集中在托尼的碰触上：“操，就是这样。再……多来点？”

“我可以考虑一下。”托尼说。他挪动了一下位置，这样他就可以用胳膊肘把自己撑住，紧接着他把嘴凑近布鲁斯被虐待的乳头，舔了舔，然后咬在最顶端的地方。

布鲁斯只能躺在那儿被动地接受这一切，他知道托尼这方面很在行，但是显然他还是低估了托尼，因为现在托尼交替着揉捏啃咬着他的乳尖，就在那一丁点的地方。

布鲁斯知道疼痛在性爱中会有多棒，不过看来他还是不够了解，因为他从来没想过如此简单的动作会如此强烈。当托尼终于停了下来，放过了那一小块被凌虐的皮肤，布鲁斯剧烈地喘息着。  
“看看你自己，”托尼轻声说。布鲁斯强迫自己睁开眼，低头看着自己的胸膛。他的乳头又红又肿，而亲眼看到这一幕让他更加性奋。他茫然地想着自己会不会就因为这个而射出来，但是他发现托尼已经在找润滑剂了，布鲁斯立马忘记了自己刚才的好奇。

他试图把自己的腿分得更开，急切渴求着插入带来的灼烧感。“就是这样，托尼。”当托尼跪在他两腿之间时，他挺起自己的臀部，“天啊，我现在就需要你插进来。你会结结实实地填满我。”

“别担心，大家伙，”托尼润滑着自己的阴茎，“表演还没结束呢。你确定你不需要任何扩张？”

布鲁斯用力点点头，深吸了一口气，托尼对准布鲁斯的后穴开始推进。操，托尼慢慢地操进去的感觉真疼。他的阴茎又粗又硬，直接撑开了布鲁斯，就像布鲁斯想要的那样。

托尼花了点时间才让自己完全进去。整个过程中，托尼一直在说；“你真紧，布鲁斯。你漂亮的小穴就这样吸着我的阴茎。我早该知道你喜欢这样的，简单、粗暴，而你完全没法反抗。”

当托尼的阴囊终于打在他的屁股上的时候，布鲁斯呜咽了一声。他只能感觉到托尼深深插在他体内的阴茎和胸前的疼痛。有那么一秒，布鲁斯希望托尼能停一会儿，让他喘口气，但是托尼抽出了自己，接着猛地向前插，把布鲁斯肺里所有的空气都操了出去。

“哦，就是这样，”托尼的臀部还在继续动作着，“这太棒了——你太棒了。我要狠狠地操你，操到你忘记自己的名字。”

“天啊，”当托尼操他的时候布鲁斯呻吟着，每一下抽插都那么用力、直插深处、那么完美。他抬起臀部，试图迎向托尼的每一次插入，试图让托尼更快、更用力。托尼停下了一会儿，然后他直起身，下身仍然深埋在布鲁斯体内。

“我们稍微来点变化，”托尼说，如果布鲁斯的双手没有被绑住的话，他可能会直接揍托尼一拳。但是托尼已经开始了动作，把布鲁斯的腿抬到了自己的肩膀上。当托尼再一次前倾身子的时候，布鲁斯几乎被对折了。这种体位能让托尼进到更深的地方，但是布鲁斯却没有任何办法推开他。

布鲁斯呜咽着，急切地想要更多，但是托尼凑过来吻了他，把他的声音堵了回去。托尼的舌头钻进布鲁斯的嘴里，就像是巡视领地，他的下身挺进布鲁斯的深处，宣示着自己的所有权。

这就是布鲁斯想要的。他想要体验无能为力的感觉，被完全占有，而托尼完全给了他想要的。布鲁斯只能躺在那里接受这一切，接受托尼的阴茎、托尼的嘴、托尼的手，还有一切托尼想要给他的。

“你要射了吗？”托尼在布鲁斯嘴边说，“你要为我射出来吗？你知道我不会停下的。我会在你高潮的时候继续操你，我会在你最敏感的时候一直操你，而你根本没办法招架这么多快感。”

布鲁斯的整个世界都集中在托尼身上，集中在托尼在他身上和他体内的感觉上，托尼的声音填满了他的耳朵。托尼的手划过布鲁斯胸膛，然后他把手伸向布鲁斯脆弱的、被蹂躏的乳头，使劲地捏了一下。

还需要再来一点儿。再来一点疼痛，再来几下抽插。快感在他的神经中累积，在他的体内打结，他就快要到了。

托尼用力地挺入，他的阴茎完美地契合进布鲁斯体内，他的手指依旧紧捏着布鲁斯的乳头，呢喃着：“射出来吧，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯什么也做不了，他只能服从。他的神经似乎一瞬间都被点燃了，快感由血管传遍全身，他尖叫着射了出来。托尼没有说谎，他的髋部动作丝毫没有减慢，当他撞向布鲁斯的前列腺的时候，布鲁斯觉得自己的高潮永远都没法停下来。

当布鲁斯终于能睁开眼睛的时候，托尼看起来像他自己一样疲惫。布鲁斯想要伸出手来摸托尼的脸、抱住他，但是他的双手还被捆着。他只能露出一个微笑，用已经喊哑了的声音说：“继续啊，托尼。难道你以为我会坏掉吗？”

“不，我可不这么觉得，”托尼说，他的脸上闪现出笑容，“我觉得你会在我操你的时候紧紧夹着我的阴茎，直到我射出来，你会为我这样做吗？”

布鲁斯点点头，绞紧了后穴，尽管这让托尼的抽插更加疼了。这完全值得，因为托尼的眼睛张大了，他稳定的频率被打乱了几秒。“是的，我会这么做。”布鲁斯回答，他甚至不打算掩盖自己声音里的笑意。

不出几秒，托尼的髋部往前快速猛力地冲撞着寻求高潮。他气喘吁吁，但这并没让他停止说话：“明天，当咱们在实验室的时候。我会在工作台边上，隔着你的衬衫揉你的乳头，提醒你我们之前都做过什么。我猜你会仅仅因为想到这个就硬了，我会伸手检查一下。”

“然后呢，如果你表现的很棒，我会把你摁在凳子上操你，就在实验室里面。但是，这一次呢，我不会让你射出来。我会让你等到明天晚上，在我玩弄你另一边乳头的时候再射出来。我甚至会打你的屁股。”

想象着这个画面，布鲁斯倒吸了一口气。天啊，托尼在这方面太他妈在行。布鲁斯很庆幸自己鼓足勇气提出了这个要求。“操，什么都行，托尼，”布鲁斯回答，他更用力地收缩着自己的后穴。他已经不再年轻了，不可能在这么短的时间内再硬起来，但是这也没关系。这感觉仍然棒极了。

突然，托尼的频率又一次变得狂乱，他髋部的动作顿了一下，大声地呻吟着。布鲁斯知道托尼要到了，被填满的感觉简直完美。“就是这样，”他说，后穴紧紧绞着托尼的阴茎，感受着从两人连接处传来的颤抖。

托尼的眼睛紧闭，似乎沉浸在一场完美高潮的余韵中，他的身体抽动着。当他的肌肉放松下来，托尼睁开眼睛，正好迎向布鲁斯的目光。

布鲁斯开口；“谢谢你，这很完美。”托尼勾起嘴角。

“好极了。”托尼回答。他直起身子，小心地把布鲁斯的腿放下，然后退了出来。布鲁斯想要抱着他，把自己紧紧裹在托尼身上，永远也不放开。但是他的手还被捆着。托尼也没有要动手给他解开的意思。相反，托尼挪了个位置，躺在布鲁斯旁边，两个人紧紧贴在一起。

托尼把胳膊绕到布鲁斯胸前，布鲁斯知道托尼绝对是故意把小臂压在他被蹂躏的那个乳头上。布鲁斯倒吸了一口气，托尼得意地笑了。

托尼的头靠在布鲁斯的肩膀上，布鲁斯觉得他现在并不需要解开手上的绳子。现在这个样子就刚刚好。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sharkie335 for this amazing and delicious and absolutely hot fic.  
> The original work is beautifully written. Any oddity is my fault. Please read the original fic if you can.  
> 感谢sharkie335写出了这么棒这么好吃这么火辣的文。原文很棒，不通顺都是我的锅。文章语言并不难，有能力的朋友们请尽量阅读原文。


End file.
